


Among the flowers

by belovedbookdragon



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, He still loves chickens, Shane is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedbookdragon/pseuds/belovedbookdragon
Summary: This is the magic AU no one asked for.Shane had been on the fast track to join a professional Gridball team, but an injury left him crippled and stuck in Stardew Valley. Feeling trapped, Shane turned to drink to smother his feelings of failure. He was content to be the town drunk until he met Thea, the new green witch in town. For some reason, she thought Shane was worth her time. Shane wondered if he could prove her wrong.





	Among the flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shanexfarmer fic! Please let me know how I can improve. Thanks!  
Now that I'm not at work and posting on my phone I can update this correctly.

Stardew Valley was a quiet magical community located in the Lo’Del Mountian range. The members of the community stuck to the old ways, avoiding the cities and their magic circles, preferring the guilds as they felt the circles were too restrictive in who got to use the various types of magic. The valley was a quiet place, steeped in tradition and old magic. Shane hated it.

Shane Waterford was a washed-up minor animal mage with decent wand skills. Sure, he could commune with most birds and see to their various needs and cast most spells but he wasn’t anything spectacular like his Aunt Marnie, the most powerful animal mage in the whole valley. That fact didn’t do too much for his already battered self-esteem.

Once, Shane had been on the fast track to join a professional Gridball team, a sport similar to Quidditch, the sport magical communities played on the mortal side of the Veil. However, Gridball had more spells involved and massive amounts of tackling players off of their brooms. 

Players would play in patterns similar to chess, the main object to get a magicked spiked sphere from one end of the field to the other without the other team capturing it. The players all had names that matched the chess pieces, pawns, rooks, bishops, queens, kings, and knights. Shane was a knight, he had to make sure he moved the sphere across the field following the “L” pattern of the knight. If he held onto the sphere for too long or hesitated to make his move, the spikes on the sphere would explode outwards to puncture his skin and knock him from the sky. However, Shane had been skilled enough that he hadn’t been spiked since he was a 15 year old on a battered Academy broom.

Shane had been spectacular, scouts from all of the professional teams went to his games when he was at Zuzu University for Magicks and Artes. He was the captain of his team, fast with wand work and faster with the broom. Rumors had abounded his junior year at university that the Helios City Manticors would sign him after the championship game of the season. Shane had been ready to impress and to take the field by storm. The game pit the Zuzu Dragons against their rival university, the Kellean Kraken. 

The game went spectacularly at first. But it became apparent that the Krakens were there to win and were not above playing dirty.

Hovering in the air, Shane had readied himself to take the sphere from his teammate pawn, and best friend, Jericho Mackley. Just as he was going to hand off to Shane the Kraken Queen, Roberton Stone, sent an explosive spell right into Jericho’s back. The blast threw Jericho into Shane, crushing the sphere between his left thigh and Jericho’s chest. The sphere exploded its spikes outwards on impact with a deadly force. Both Shane and Jericho tumbled from the sky and fell four stories, the protective net spell destroyed by Roberton’s spell. Shane and Jerricho slammed into the ground, Jericho dead on impact from a broken neck. Shane’s femur was shattered, the spikes pierced the bone and ripped it to splinters. 

Shane had been rushed to the local hospital, but no amount of spells or potions could save his damaged hip and thigh. The head healer told Shane he would never fly again, his leg was too weak and the bone too thin to allow him to fly safely. Shane’s Gridball days were over. 

Shane attempted to finish university, but after his injury, he was just a shadow of his former self. Gwenda, his girlfriend, left him shortly after he came home from the hospital. “I’m sorry Shane, I just can’t be with a man who has no future.” Shane had locked himself in his dorm for two weeks after that. 

His teammates tried to help, but Shane grew sullen and lashed out when he couldn’t control his anger. "Leave me alone! I can do this on my own," Shane had roared at his teammate Micha when he had attempted to help Shane by holding the door open for Shane when he had struggled with his crutches. Micha had never spoke to Shane again. After that outburst and others like it, his friends soon drifted away from him, leaving Shane alone and bitter.

Shane left university at the end of that semester and moved in with his Aunt Marnie. He did his best to help on the farm and cared for the chickens. They took to him quickly and Shane managed to find some peace when he was with them. He would spend his mornings crutching around the coop, chattering with them and listening to the chickens argue with one another. Shane thought he'd be okay, tending the chickens.

Two months later Shane got news that his best friend Jericho’s wife had taken her own life from grief. Rella’s death left her and Jericho’s four year old daughter Jas without a family. 

The pair had gotten married just after academy with Shane as Jericho’s best man. Jericho went to university with Shane while Rella ran her family’s apothecary shop. Jas was born only nine months after the wedding. 

Jericho had begged Shane to be her godfather. “I don’t know man,” Shane had said. “I’m not exactly good with children. What if something happens to you two and she gets stuck with me? A soon to be pro gridball player? What kind of life would that be for a child?”

Jericho had just laughed, “oh brother, nothing will happen to Rella and me, this is just for show and tradition.” 

Shane had agreed to be Jas’s godfather and sent her gifts at every festival, holiday, and birthday. He loved that little girl but was never prepared to raise her, especially as a washed-up, crippled Gridball player.

Thankfully Marnie had allowed Shane to bring Jas with him to her farm in Stardew Valley. Shane did his best to help Marnie and to raise Jas, but he soon found himself drowning his grief and frustration in Gus’s best-brewed beer.

Shane had never meant to be the town drunk, but it was a position he filled easily.

====================== Four Years Later=================

Shane first saw Thea through a haze of drunkenness. At first, he thought he was dreaming or had finally died from alcohol poisoning. A literal goddess could not be standing next to Mayor Lewis, the head sorcerer, yet that seemed to be just who it was. She was tall, slender, with a wild, untamed mane of curly red hair. He stared in complete shock, his beer forgotten. 

She was beautiful. 

“....and this is Shane,” Mayor Lewis was saying. “Shane, meet Johan Taddervine’s granddaughter, Thea. She’s taken over Ait Chónaithe Farm. She’s been here since the end of winter. She moved here from Zuzu City.”

Thea offered him a beautiful smile, “That I am. Nice to meet you, Shane. I hear you live with Mage Marnie?”

Shane blinked for a second, caught in Thea’s piercing blue gaze. “Uh, that’s nice and yeah,” Shane managed to sputter out before taking a huge swig of his beer to hide his embarrassment. 

For a split second he thought Thea would continue talking to him, and he was not sober enough to answer questions with any sense of decorum. Thankfully Shane was saved from dying of embarrassment by Emily, the blue-haired sprite who worked as a barmaid for Gus. Shane slunk away to his normal corner as Emily engaged Thea and Mayor Lewis in conversation, her tray of drinks and food bobbing in the air behind her.

Drinking deeply from the bottle Shane thought to himself that he’d probably never speak to Thea again. With how beautiful she was, she’d never give the time of day to some washed up dead beat. Shane was okay with that, but why was his heart beating the way it was? The image of her smile came to the front of his mind, and Shane forgot how to breathe for a second. Was he crushing on her? The completely gorgeous and out of his league Thea? At that moment Thea laughed at something Emily had said. Yoba, it was an adorable laugh. Shit. That’s it. Wasn’t it? He had a crush. His heart beat faster as Thea laughed again, so Shane was going to take that as an affirmative answer. Shit, he had a crush on the new girl in town.

Well, there was only one way to deal with this, he thought, drink more. Can’t have a crush when you’re blackout drunk.

====================================================

The next morning Shane woke with the worst hangover he had had since his Zuzu Academy Gridball days.

“Yoba, what is wrong with me? Getting that piss drunk on a work night? What the fuck was I thinking….?” He rubbed at his forehead, cursing under his breath. Then, he heard a laugh come from the front room where Aunt Marnie ran her business. It was Thea’s laugh. 

Oh, Shane thought, the memories of the last night’s drinking binge coming back to him. Maybe he could just hide in his bedroom until Thea left. Shane checked the clock and cursed again. He had 15 minutes to make it to work. He scrambled around his room, pulling on the uniform that looked the least dirty and shoved his feet into his shoes. He was shoving his hat on his head as he exited the kitchen into Aunt Marnie’s shop front. 

“Oh! Hi Shane, how are you?” Thea grinned over at him as he made for the door. 

Shane stopped and stared at her for a second before his brain kicked back into gear. His knee jerk reaction was to grunt around his bagel he was shoving into his mouth. He brushed past her, on his way to the door. He knew he was being rude. But, he didn’t care. It wasn’t like she was going to be his friend. She was probably greeting him out of pity anyway. Besides, she was probably some circle snob from Zuzu city pretending to be a green witch.

Aunt Marnie called out to him as the door slammed behind him, “Shane! Don’t be ru-” But her voice was cut off once the door closed. Shane felt a flicker of shame, but he shook it off as he made his mad dash to work. Yoba forbid he was late. Morris would have his head.

He just managed to clock in without being late. Morris glared in disapproval.

“Shane, what have I said about not showing up last minute for work?”

“To not to?” Shane replied, knowing where this was going. 

Morris stood before him with his arms crossed, his face a thunder cloud.“Joja employee guidelines require you to show up at least 10 minutes before your shift to get your task list and to check the bulletin board for any changes to the potion order. If you can’t follow guidelines I will have to write you up. Do you understand? This is your last warning.” 

Shane felt rage boil up. He hated this dead-end job, he hated Morris and his damn sense of superiority, and he hated how helpless and weak he felt in the face of Morris’s threats. “Yes sir, I understand,” Shane managed to grit out without showing too much frustration. 

“Good, now get to work.” Morris turned on his heel and stalked off. 

Shane spent the rest of his shift brewing potions for energy and focus He tried to find his normal rhythm of repetitive mindless stirring, but his mind kept drifting to Thea’s smile. Yoba damn it. He had only met the girl twice, and yet she was already invading his thoughts.  
But what did it matter? He had been rude to her this morning, any chance with her, if there had been any, was long gone. He sighed and sprinkled so thyme into the brew he was working on. He would never catch Thea’s eye. He was a washed-up, cripple. He had no future. He would spend his days mass producing potions for Joja till he was old and ready to die. Besides, she would probably return to Zuzu after a few seasons, marry some circle sorcerer and that would be that. He had no chance with a city girl.

At the end of his shift Shane limped to clock out. Eight hours on his feet made his leg stiff and his hip ache. He had learned to live with it and was more focused with making it to the saloon for his liquid crutch.

As he made his way through town he heard a shout above him. Looking up he saw a few figures on broom zoom across the sky, tossing a ball to each other. Shane's heart squeezed in envy. He missed Gridball, he missed being someone worthwhile. He heard footsteps approach as he watched the sky.

“Shane! Hey! How are you tonight- oh, are you okay? You’re limping,” a sweet voice said behind him. 

Shane jumped and spun around. It was Thea, Yoba be damned. What was she doing out this late? Shouldn’t she be taking care of the farm? “Uh, old Gridball injury. What do you want?” His voice was gruff and he internally flinched at how rude he sounded.

Thea looked taken aback for a moment. “I just wanted to give you these,” she handed him a package of spicy peppers wrapped in brown paper. “I found these growing wild by the river on my farm and your aunt said that you like-”

“I don’t need your charity.” Shane shoved the peppers back into her hands, “why don’t you just leave me alone? Okay?” 

Turning to leave he heard a small “oh, okay.” He winced but made his way to the saloon. 

“What’ll it be, doll?” Emily asked him as he walked in, a wide smile on her face, her glittery wings fluttering behind her.

“Something strong, like Gus’s fire whiskey.” He was going to need something hard to burn the embarrassment and shame away. 

Emily’s eyes widened, “you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just bring me the bottle, okay?” Emily brought him the bottle and he drank it down, the burning soothing his hurting soul. He had really fucked up this time. He genuinely thought the girl was just trying to be nice. But, being the usual failure that he was, he had driven a wall between them and any friendship he could have with her. Shane took a swig of the whiskey and sighed.

=================================================

Gus had to throw Shane out of the saloon that night. Well, magic him out of the door. Gus had perfected the spell over the four years that Shane had lived in the valley. 

“For Yoba’s sake Shane! I appreciate the business but you have to leave!” Gus had grumbled as Shane refused to leave the corner he had claimed as his own.

“I dun wanna goooo,” Shane slurred, “I jus need wan mer drink, I’ms not too drink to drunk.”

“Oh for Yoba’s sagging ball sack-- hecative’le!” Gus exclaimed and waved his wand, sending Shane flying out the door. The spell set him gently down on the cobblestone outside to avoid injuring Shane’s bad leg.”Go home Shane, before I have to call Marnie!”

“Fine! I’lls go howme.” Shane slurred and rose unsteadily to his feet and stumbled down the path that he knew so well that he could probably follow it in his sleep. With a shaking hand, Shane lifted his wand into the air and muttered the light spell, a small ball of light formed at the end of his wand so he could see the path. He managed to slog his way back to Marnie’s and collapse into his bed.

==========================================================

“Uncle Shane?” A small voice broke through his dreams of piercing blue eyes and heavenly laughter. Shane groaned and sat up, squinting against the light.

“What is it Jas?” Shane rubbed his forehead, feeling the hangover hit him full force.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to have a tea party today? After lunch? Vincent can’t play with me today because his dad is coming home from the Dragon Corps today. So I won’t have anyone to play with.” Jas looked sad for a minute but then smiled at Shane. “Please, Uncle Shane? Will you play with me?”

Shane sighed, not able to say no to the only light in his shitty life.”Of course kiddo. After lunch it is.”

“YAY!” Jas squealed and Shane winced in pain, his headache throbbing. No one knew what powers Jas would present with, but she had the uncanny ability to emit pitches high enough to shatter glass. He had a feeling Rella had banshee on her side of the family and Jas had picked up that particular trait of ear-splitting screams. 

“Okay kiddo, get out so I can jump in the shower.” Shane sighed. Jas soon exited leaving Shane to flop back onto his bed. His mind was a jumble of grief for the Family Jas could have had, his guilt at not being a better father to her, and confusion about what he felt for Thea. With a sigh, he heaved himself out of bed, grabbed an anti-hangover draft from his shelf and drank it down. Instantly his head began to feel better and he felt grateful for Caroline, the wife of the apocrath Pierre, and her skill with potion making.

Padding his way to the shower he stripped as he went, scratching at his belly as he walked. He caught his reflection in the mirror and stopped. He was disappointed by what he saw, a soft body, arms covered in scars from his days on the Gridball team, and his bad leg. It had a huge scar running up the side of his left thigh, from knee to hip. It was puckered and purple, giving his leg a warped look. He was ashamed of that leg, never wearing pants or shorts short enough to show anything above his knee. He cursed Roberston for the millionth time for his hand in his injury and Jericho’s death. “Fucking bastard.”

Shane continued to curse as he stepped into the shower. He let out a sigh and relaxed into the steaming water. Scrubbing his hair he let his thoughts drift back to Thea and her smile. He wondered what her magical skills were, if she was a hedge witch or green witch and if she was going to raise any farm animals as her familiars. He rinsed the soap from his hair and started on his body. He scrubbed himself down with the loofah intent on only washing his body. His cock had other ideas. 

Never one to turn down his cock while in the shower, Shane began to tease himself, thinking about the typical nude busty mermaids and naughty wood nymphs. But as he stroked himself, his thoughts turned to Thea. He imagined her lips around his cock, how she would stare up at him as she sucked. He thought about how she would moan, what her tits looked like--- he came embarrassingly fast, his hips stuttering as he came hard. He moaned her name as he rode his orgasm out. “Oh Thea…..” 

Instantly he felt ashamed. It was improper for him to think about her like that when he had done his best to be rude to her and drive her away. “Shane, you idiot.” The position he was in was so fucked. Here he was crushing on this girl when he did his best to drive her away. 

===========================================================

“Would you like more tea, Uncle Shane?” Jas asked, a bright smile on her face.

“Sure kiddo, I’d love some more.” Shane held out his teacup to Jas so she could pour some more into his cup. He smiled at Jas as she poured the tea and thought about how mature she was for an eight-year-old. Her dad would have been so proud. A wave of sadness hit Shane like a brick wall. It should be Jericho sitting here with Jas, not Shane. Jericho should be the one enjoying this moment with his daughter, watching her grow and thrive. 

“What’s wrong Uncle Shane?” Jas asked as she put the teapot down. 

“Nothing kiddo,” Shane lied, and sipped his tea. “Great tea, Jas, just enough sugar and cream!”

Jas beamed with pride and opened her mouth to probably say coffee used cream, not tea, but Marnie’s voice cut her off.

“Shane! Could you come here and help?” She shouted from the front of the shop.

“I’ll be right there!” Shane rose to his feet slowly, his bad hip creaking. “Sorry kiddo, duty calls.”

Shane found Marnie in the shop holding a slightly smoking box that was emitting peeping noises. “Can you take these Brim Chickens to Thea’s? She ordered some but I just don’t have the time to run them over to her farm. One of the wyrm’s clutches is about to hatch and I need to make sure they don’t set the barn on fire.”  
Shane tried to protest but Marnie stopped him, “look, I don’t know what your problem is with her, but she’s a good girl and she’s trying hard with the farm. You know the most about chickens and she needs help to set up wards to keep them from setting the coop on fire.”

Shane sighed. “Fine, I’ll help.” He took the box of spark spitting chicks from Marnie and made his way to the door. 

“Tell her I said hi!” Marnie called, Shane grunted in reply and shut the door behind him. He trudged up the path to Ait Chónaithe Farm, grumbling. He stopped dead in his tracks once he crested the hill to her farm. 

The place had once been a dump, the land overgrown, the fields gone to weed, the river cluttered with logs and junk that washed down from the city. 

Now, it was a spectacular sight. The fields had just the right amount of wildness to them, weed-free with the plants growing large and wild. Huge flowers bloomed, tomatoes as large as pumpkins hung from wire cages, melons grew large and glittering, and the beehives thrummed and buzzed with large fuzzy bumblebees. The river flowed blue and sparkling, bullfrogs called from the reeds.

Shane had to shut his mouth as it had fallen open with shock. Thea was most definitely a green witch, and a powerful one. There was a rustle and then a whistle. One of the chicks had burned through the cardboard and was staring out the hole at the farm. “Yeah buddy, I know,” Shane said absentmindedly, answering the chick's awestruck whistle. 

He continued to walk down the path, staring at the gardens and fields, awestruck. Thea had done an amazing job for only being here for half a season.  
Shane found Thea working in a basil patch. She had her wand out and was swirling it over the plants, murmuring words from the fae language. Shane was impressed, the fae language was hard to learn, but incredibly powerful. The plants Thea was murmuring to shivered and swayed in a nonexistent breeze. Thea herself looked gorgeous. She was dressed in a light purple shirt with sturdy brown pants and brown boots. She had flower petals caught in her wild curls and Shane thought she looked like Persephone among the flowers. 

Thea turned around and jumped, surprised to see Shane standing in her garden, holding a cheeping, smoking box. “Oh, Shane! You surprised me.” She grinned at him and then clapped her hands. “Are those the Brim Chickens that Marnie hatched for me?”

“Yeah, she sent me over here to help you set them up.” Shane scratched awkwardly at his neck with his free hand. 

“Oh excellent, bring them over here to the coop Robin crafted for me.” She grinned, her blue eyes practically glowing. 

Shane followed her to the coop, heart beating like wild. He helped Thea set up the nesting boxes and ward the coop against fire. “The spell is J’Lacla, you move your wand in an upside-down “A” motion. Like this,” Shane demonstrated with his wand. Thea grinned and copied him. “Yes, just like that.” Shane offered her a small smile and then blushed. 

Thea didn’t seem to notice and bent to open the box with the chicks. “Help me name them?”

After a half-hour Spark, Ember, and Smoke were exploring their new coop, chirping and spitting little sparks as they ran around. Shane and Thea had spent that half-hour bouncing names off of each other and Thea asked Shan all sorts of questions about chicken care. Shane answered, happy to feel like he was good at something. As they spoke a little voice in the back of his mind whispered “apologize” over and over again.

Shane found that he could no longer stay quiet about what was on his mind, “Look, I’m sorry for being rude to you when I first met you-- it’s just hard for me to open up to new people, it’s easier to be rude and push people away. I thought you’d be like any other Zuzu City circle mage. Stuck up with a superiority complex.”

Thea was quiet for a moment. Then she smiled, “Thank you for the apology. I accept and you are forgiven. I’m sorry if I came off strong. I sometimes forget that I can be overbearing.” She smiled sadly for a second. “But hey, let’s start over. Nice to meet you, I’m Thea Everhart.” Thea stuck her hand out to Shane. 

Shane couldn’t help grinning and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you too, I’m Shane Waterford.” Thea giggled and squeezed his hand.

“Friends?” She asked.

“Friends.” Shane replied, ignoring that feeling of fear that told him he wasn’t good enough. He shoved that thought away and smiled at Thea.

==================================================

Over the next couple of weeks as spring turned into summer, Shane found himself drinking less and spending more time with Thea. He found out that they had attended the same university, but she had graduated with her degree in healing plants and herbs. She had gone to work for the company front of the circle, Joja Corp. She worked in their labs designing potions for various medical needs. 

“At first I thought it was great. I thought for sure I was helping people. But then I found out how much they were charging for these medicinal potions. I was appalled. Normal people outside of the circle elite could not afford them.” Thea sighed with disgust as she explained. “I was about ready to give up, but then I remembered that my grandfather left me a letter in his will, and instructed me to only open it when I needed a drastic change. Turned out he left me a lot of money and the farm. So I quit on the spot and left Zuzu City and the circle behind.”

Shane ran a finger over the leaf of the strawberry plant they were inspecting for fruit. “That was really brave of you to give up everything you knew for this life.”

“Really?” Thea smiled sadly, “My parents disowned me. They were furious. I threw away the future they created for me and the fiance they picked for me. I left it all behind.”

“You were engaged?!” Shane asked, surprised. He had forgotten that the circle elites had arranged marriages.

Thea laughed, “I never met the guy, and I was in no way shape or form in love with him. I’m glad you think leaving was brave. I was feeling pretty weak and lonely after moving here.”

Without thinking Shane reached out and squeezed her hand. “I think you’re very brave. And don’t feel lonely. Marnie loves you, and I’m sure Jas will too when you meet her.”

Thea grinned and then asked, “who is this Jas I keep hearing of?” 

“She’s- She’s my goddaughter. Her dad was my best friend. He died, and so did his wife.” Shane said, his heart hurting. 

“What happened to them?” Thea asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Look, I gotta go. I’ll see you around, okay?” Shane stood up abruptly and turned to walk away. 

“I’m sorry Shane, I shouldn’t have asked! Wait, please!” Thea called. Shane found himself stopping and turning back to her. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

“No, it’s not your fault. I just have a hard time talking about it. Jericho died in the same Gridball game that gave me this,” Shane lifted the leg of his shorts to show Thea the scar. Thea gasped in shock. “His wife Rella killed herself two months after I moved here out of grief. I took Jas in after that.” 

“Shane, I’m so sorry. I wish I had the words to help- to do anything.” Thea bit her lip and took his hand. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just be my friend?”

“Of course.”

================================================================

“Shane are you going to the flower festival?” Marnie asked Shane, the night before the annual fertility festival. Shane wasn’t feeling up to seeing the locals dance naked in the moonlight wearing nothing but flowers. He didn’t want to dance naked either, even if there was a chance he could get laid during the rites.  
He wondered if Thea would be there. He knew fertility rites were something the circles didn’t follow anymore, as the nudity and dancing in the forest were seen as uncouth. He pushed the surge of jealousy he felt at the idea of another man fulfilling the rites with Thea. Nevertheless, he said, “I don’t think so Marnie, I’m not much of a dancer… and I’m doubtful any woman would want to dance the ribbon dance with me and bind herself to me for a year.” Shane shrugged. 

“Well, Thea will be disappointed, she asked if you’d be there too when I saw her today.” Marnie said with an exaggerated wink.

“Are- are you trying to pay matchmaker Aunt Marnie?” Shane sputtered. 

“What? I like the girl. She likes you. Why not?” 

“She doesn’t like me like that!” Shane felt his face go red. Oh Yoba, he needed a drink. 

“Uh-huh. Well, think about it, Shane. I gotta help Jas pack to stay with Vincent tomorrow at Evelyn and George’s.” Marnie winked again and left the kitchen. 

Well shit, Shane thought, looks like I’m gonna go dancing with my cock out. 

==================================================

Shane stepped awkwardly into the glade where the flower dance was held. He was super uncomfortable naked around others, but as a mage who follows the old ways, it was expected that he was naked sometimes. 

He had spent two hours getting ready. He had shaved his face, trimmed his hair, and done a little manscaping. 

Once he was sure he no longer resembled Bigfoot he had turned to the paint. He drew a line of purple across his eyes, marking him as an animal mage. He then painted a line of purple from his bottom lip down the middle of his chin, marking himself as want proficient. Finally, he used gold paint to draw the fertility runes across his forehead. Shane stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. Before the accident, he would have been thrilled to participate in the magic and sex. Now, he felt like an imposter.

Shane stood shivering as he glanced at who was in the glade already. 

Sam, Alex, and Sebastian were standing together, looking the epitome of young maleness, with their lean, unscathed bodies. 

As bards Sebestian and Sam had a six-pointed star on their foreheads. Both had the wand mark as well.

Alex, an earth mage, had Gridball scars, the kid was the town prodigy and was already playing in Shanes old position at Zuzu university as a knight. He was painted with a red triangle on his forehead, the wand mark, and a black stripe across his eyes. He was painted like a warrior, an honor Gridball players had as the game came from an older competition. A competition that was a battle to the death. 

Shane bit back jealousy. He had been handsome like them once. Now he was soft and broken. He decided that he should probably just leave. 

Movement caught his eye at that moment. The unmarried girls of the town made their way to the glade followed by Harvey, the town healer with his face painted blue, Clint, the head iron mage and smithy, his face painted red, and Elliot, who was another bard with the six-pointed star. Everyone was nude, per custom. Harvey, Clint, and Elliot broke away from the group and went to stand with the young men. 

Emily, the sprite, her sister Hailey, a siren, lead the group. Their bodies were painted with script and designs from the old language, they wore flowers in their hair. Abigail and Maru, both witches, followed, painted like they were going to go to battle, the gold and silver paint glittered in the moonlight as they walked, their metal circlets clinked softly. Leah and Penny, mages, walked with Thea between them. They giggled, as they walked, painted with vines and filigree, flowers braided in their hair. 

Shane’s heart stopped for a moment when he saw Thea bare in the moonlight. Her body was soft with curves, her breasts full, her belly had a soft roll. Shane felt the need to wrap himself around her, feel her softness. 

He shook his head, there was no chance that she would dance with him, no chance that she would bond for a year to see if marriage was in their future. But, his heart held the hope that she would pick him.  
Ceremonies like these were incredibly important to the community as it renewed the magic of the land and kept the community healthy. Lately, there had been a concern as it had been 8 years since the last child was born in the community, and that had been Vincent. There was a lot riding on this ceremony according to Marnie. The married couples in the community would be trying for babies, and the past 7 years had been unsuccessful.

The pounding of drums pulled Shane from his thoughts. The ceremony was beginning. As always the unmarried, of age members would start the dance by pairing off. It was a dance that no one was taught, as the magic would guide the steps. Shane stood with the other bachelors, waiting. The girls always picked who they would dance with. 

The girls stood in a circle under the full moon, holding ribbons of silk above their heads as they swayed their hips, taking steps forward and backward to widen and shrink the circle. They spun, twirling the silk around them. Then, as the flutes joined the drums, they took skipping steps forward and looped the silk around their dance partners of choice. The girls had their choice of men, and if they didn’t like who they had to choose from, they could return to the center of the circle and dance alone. 

Shane watched the girls spin and sway, feeling the magic stir in him. The magic made his blood sing and his cock twitch with want. He knew he wasn’t the only one with a hard-on, as Alex and Sam openly stroked themselves as they watched the nude girls dance. The other bachelors managed to restrain themselves as they waited for the girls to pick their mates for the night. 

The girls were all beautiful in their own ways, their bare bodies glowing in the moonlight, breasts swaying, but he had eyes only for Thea. He watched her in awe as she danced, her body moving in a seductive way. His heart stuttered when he realized she danced towards him. 

She grinned at him, her eyes glowing with the magic. She looped the dark green silk over his shoulders and pulled him to dance with her. The magic burned his blood as their bodies pressed together. He could feel his cock throb, pressed between them as they dance, chest to chest. He gasped, feeling her breasts against him, nipples hard against his chest. His body quivered as they danced.

He let the magic guide his steps, he could feel it fortify his weak leg to keep him from stumbling. They spun across the glade, moving in time with the flute and drums. The married couples joined the dance, their left hands clasped with their marriage ribbon tied around their wrists, keeping them connected. 

They spun, swayed, clapped, and cried out in joy as the moon rose above them. The music crescendoed as the moon reached its zenith. Shane gave a start when he felt Thea run her hand up his cock, his body shivered. The look on her face was hungry and full of desire. Shane knew right then and there that he would make love to her that night. In the glade, if he had to, but he would make her his. It was that moment that Shane knew he was going to court her in the old way. With flowers, gifts, and ceremonies. He would cover her in kisses, let her know that he’d do anything for her.

The music came to an end, the silence was deafening in the glade.

Then, Hailey jumped onto Alex, wrapping her legs around his waist. That was all the signal needed, the other couples began kissing or made their way to the woods to complete the rite. 

Thea pulled on his hand, “Come on!” Shane followed her at a run, the magic still supporting his bad leg. Thea must have felt they were far enough away from the others because she turned to him and stopped running. “Kiss me.”

Shane did as he was told and kissed her hard, shoving her against one of the giant hardwood trees. They kissed deeply, Shane let his hands run through her hair, slide down her neck and over her body. Thea gasped when Shane cupped her breast in his hand and ran a thumb over her nipple. “Yoba, I’ve been wanting you to do that forever,” Thea moaned and hooked her leg around Shane’s waist. 

Her heat was so close to his cock that Shane almost came right then and there. He took a few steadying breaths and kissed her neck. He nipped at her earlobe and whispered, “sure it’s not the rite’s magic making you say that?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since you brought those chicks to me.” Thea confessed. “I hope you’re planning on keeping me this year.”

Shane blinked, dumbfounded, “I mean, yeah, if you’ll have me.”

Thea grinned. “Duh. Now, fuck me before I die of need.” Shane obeyed and positioned the head of his cock at her opening. With excruciating slowness, he thrust into her. Thea let out a moan as he began to thrust. Shane picked up speed with his thrusts, moaning as he kissed her neck. Her cries became louder and louder and Shane felt her tense on his cock and then throb as she came hard, her nails dug into his back as she ground on his cock through her orgasm. A few thrusts later Shane swiftly pulled out and came across her soft belly, gasping as his knees trembled. 

“Oh Thea…” He moaned as his cock still throbbed. She kissed him slowly, the magic glow ebbing from her eyes. 

“Come home with me?” She asked him, her face openly showing affection. Shane nodded and went to follow her back to her farm. His leg gave out and he collapsed to the forest floor. “Shane!” She gasped and knelt beside him.

“The magic wore off, I’ll be okay, I haven’t done that much exercise in years.” He said with a sigh. The pain was slowly returning to his leg, the deep throbbing pain told him he had really overdone it.

His face must have betrayed his pain because Thea' s face pinched in concern. "Here, I'll help you up. Just lean on me, okay?" She reached out and pulled his left arm over her shoulder, slowly helping him to his feet.

Together they made their way back to Thea's farm. Shane limped, holding onto Thea, wincing with each step. “Sorry Thea, I know I’m heavy.”

“Its okay, let's get you back to my place so I can get you something for the pain.” Thea smiled at him. 

When they arrived at Thea’s Shane had to crawl up the porch steps, his leg was so weak. The muscle throbbed and his hip and knee joints creaked as he pulled himself onto the porch. Thea had rushed inside and came back with a corked bottle. She pulled the stopper and handed it to Shane. 

“Drink the whole thing in one go,” she instructed.

Shane did as he was told and gagged. It tasted vile, he could see why she said to take it in one go. If he had sipped it he would have never finished it. “Bleh- this is vile.”

“I know, but it works, I promise.” Thea smiled apologetically. “Here, can I see your scar?”

Shane moved his leg towards her so she could get a good look at his thigh, not caring in the least that they were still naked as could be. Thea ran her fingers along the scar and stroked the radiating tributaries that streaked out from the center where the sphere had exploded. Shane hissed through his teeth and nodded at Thea to keep going. 

Gently Thea began to knead the bunched muscles, working her fingers into the rigid flesh. Shane let out a moan of pleasure as she worked his leg. Soon he felt the pain ebb.

“Whatever was in that potion worked like a charm,” Shane said after a few minutes of the massage. He stretched his leg out and slowly rose to his feet. “Thank you for the massage, I feel better than I have in years.” 

Thea kissed his cheek and lead him into the cottage. “Come on, let's go to bed.”

====================

Shane woke the next morning entwined with Thea. The paint on their bodies had smudged and stained the sheets. He watched Thea sleep, awestruck that she had chosen him for the ribbon ceremony. Her chest rose gently, her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed. Shane reached out and gently stroked her cheek. Thea's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. At that smile, Shane realized he loved her.

Shit, he thought, I have it bad. It was true, their growing friendship had turned to love on his end. Without thinking, Shane leaned in and kissed Thea sweetly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

"Good morning," Thea grinned against his lips once he had stopped the kiss to breathe. 

"Good morning," he murmured, heart feeling full for the first time in years. 

"How's the leg?" Thea ran her hand up the scar on his thigh, causing him to shiver. 

"The potion wore off, but I'll live," he answered honestly. He felt that the pain was worth the pleasure he had experienced. Yoba, last night had been amazing, and now he was bound to Thea for a full year. 

In the old days this is when they would court. His life would revolve around Thea, he would do all that he could to prove that he could be the best husband and partner. A small voice whispered in his head, "but are you good enough? Won't you just fail like you with everything else? Just go get a drink and stay in the corner where you belong." Shane shook the voice away, scrunching his eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" Thea asked him, her voice soft and concerned.

"Are you sure you want this? You want me? For a year? A crippled, alcoholic minor mage?" Shane asked, voice cracking. 

"Shane, we're all broken in some way. You are sweet and caring underneath your gruff exterior. You're handsome, your eyes catch me off guard, entrap me in their depths. I've felt drawn to you since the moment we locked eyes at the saloon. Your alcoholism is something we can work on together, I'll be with you when you're ready to talk about your pain. We'll take it slow, I promise." Thea reached out and gently ran her thumb over the smeared rite symbols. 

Shane gasped, the tears in his eyes shocked him. She wasn't looking down on him for his liquid crutch, she didn't look at him with disdain. Thea smiled softly and wiped the tear off his cheek. 

"Join me in the shower? The paint is getting itchy." She kissed his forehead and climbed out of bed. Shane stumbled up to follow her, tripping over his feet. 

The shower wasn't exactly innocent, as she had pinned him against the shower wall and gave him the best blow job he had ever had. After he had shuddered through his orgasm he had held her flush against him, her ass against his cock. He ran his hands down her wet body and rubbed her clit till she came shuddering against him. He held her as they stood under the stream of hot water. He kissed her neck slowly as he held her against him, hands splayed across her belly.  
Soon she turned to him and gently scrubbed a washcloth across his face, the water running purple and gold. 

He returned the favor and scrubbed the green and silver paint off her body, loving her curves. He looked up and caught her staring intently at him. "What?" 

"You look at me like I'm something precious."

"You are something precious. You saw through my protective shell of assholeness. You stuck around when others wouldn't " Shane kissed her gently. "I want you to meet Jas this afternoon."

"I'd be honored."

=================================

That afternoon they walked hand in hand to Marnie's ranch. Jas barreled into Shane, hugging him hard. "Uncle Shane! I missed you!"

"I missed you too kiddo." He kissed the top of her head. "I want you to meet Thea. Thea is my bondmate. She lives up the trail by the river."

Jas stared at Thea then gasped, "you're so pretty! Can I touch your hair?"

Thea laughed and knelt, "of course!" Jas pulled on her curls, watching them bounce. 

"I wish my hair did that!"

"But your hair is already so pretty," Thea smiled, " so dark and thick. It's just perfect." Jas clapped her hands, thrilled with the attention. 

"Thea, can I show you my dolls?"

"Of course!"

Shane watched Thea follow Jas to the playroom, a huge grin on her face. Marine cleared her throat, making Shane jump and turn. She stood behind him with a huge grin on her face. 

"She didn't like you like that? Huh?" Her eyes were full of glee as Shane blushed. 

"You were right."

Marine waggled her wand at him, "I'm always right."

=====================

The summer flew by as Shane spent time with Thea. He helped on her farm and helped her add fae cows and a few iron wool sheep to her menagerie. The brim chickens were large birds now, spitting flame and frying bugs to a crisp before devouring them. Shane smiled at the birds fondly, they had grown large and healthy under Thea's care. Shane was proud of her.

Shane worked hard to cut his drinking habit. He quit at the Joja potion factory as it factored a lot into his habit. Shane held his head high as he told Morris to kiss his ass as he walked out the door for the last time. Thea had been incredibly proud of him and cooked him a special meal with extra spicy peppers. It wasn't easy, his cutting back on drinking.

He spent the first two weeks drink free waking up in cold sweats, his stomach and head ached and his bones hurt. He spent a lot of time in the bathroom vomiting and shaking. Thea had spent those nights wiping his forehead with a cool cloth and murmuring old stories to him to keep him calm through the withdraw. 

Shane began to see a physical change in himself after he had quit drinking, his face wasn't puffy, his eyes were no longer bloodshot, and he had energy again. He felt good. He still felt the urge to drink but he had Thea to hold his hand. 

A week before the moonlight jelly dance Shane finally told Thea what had happened to Jericho and how his leg was injured. They sat on Thea's couch and Thea listened in silence, tears in her eyes. Shane spoke for a long time, talking about growing up with Jericho, the trouble they'd cause, how Jericho was there for him when his parents died from a pox, and when Jericho met Rella.

"They were so in love. We all knew the moment they turned 18 that they'd get married. They did just that. Jas came about 9 months later. I became her godfather by Jericho's request. I was only planning to be her uncle. Never her father." He sighed.

"They were great people, I was so proud to be their friends. The freak accident, Rella's suicide, taking on Jas, it just added on to my feelings of inadequacy. I already felt so weak for not living up to the expectations that I would go pro with Gridball. Then I got angry and drove my friends away. My girlfriend dumped me when it became apparent that I wasn't going to be rich or famous. All that stress piled up, and I started drinking to deal with it. This is the first time in four years I've been sober longer than three days. To hit a month? I owe it to you." Shane took Thea's hand and squeezed it. 

Thea threw her arms around Shane and held him close. "I'm so sorry about your friends. I know you must miss them. I know they're so proud of you for loving their daughter."

Shane choked out a sob and started to cry into Thea's shoulder. "Yoba, I miss them so much. It wasn't fair that they died, it wasn't fair!"

Thea stroked his hair as he sobbed, rocking him gently. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, Shane was able to stop crying. 

"Thea, I know it's early in our courtship, but I love you. I love you so much." Shane pressed his forehead to hers.

Thea giggled and pressed her nose to Shane's, "I love you too." She kissed him hard and deep, Shane gasped into the kiss and threaded his fingers through her hair. Everything he did with her felt right.

Their kissing turning from comforting to hungry, and Shane found himself stroking Thea’s body, reveling in the feeling of her skin against his. She gasped when he cupped her ass and she moved to straddle him. Soon their clothing was on the floor as they moved together on the couch. Shane buried himself in her, kissing her neck as he thrust. She pulled his hair as she rode him into the couch. Their rasping breaths mingled as Thea rocked in his lap, her warmth enveloping his cock. He worked his finger over her clit and moaned with pleasure when he felt her cum around his cock. His orgasm followed soon after. They collapsed together on the couch, a tangle of limbs. 

“I love you.” Shane murmured against her lips.

Thea grinned and kissed him. “I love you too.”

======================

Since Shane no longer worked at Joja potions he spent most of his time that wasn't with Thea or Jas in the coop working with the chickens for Marnie. He was carefully caring for the newly hatched chicks, making sure they were healthy and strong. The chicks made Shane so happy, he loved watching the little balls of fluff run around the coop spitting fire and frost.  
Thea found him the day of the moonlight jelly dance sitting in the coop with the chicks gathered around him. He was gently stroking each one and murmuring to them. 

"Hello darling." Thea grinned from the doorway. 

"Hello love, did Jas let you escape from the tea party?" Shane chuckled looking Thea up and down, as she was dressed with a frilly tutu over her normal work jeans. 

"Vincent showed up so they went to look for worms." Thea grinned and pulled the tutu off and hung it from a hook on the outside of the coop. 

"Figures," he chuckled and stood, wincing at his creaking hip and screaming knee. The chicks peeped in annoyance. He carefully stepped over them and wrapped Thea in a hug. 

==============================================================

They walked hand in hand to the docks later that night to watch the jellies float by. The whole town was gathered to watch and burn sage and lavender as offerings to spirit the jellies along to their destinations. The jellies were thought to represent the souls of the departed making their way to Yoba's embrace. Shane liked that idea and hoped that Jericho and Rella's journey four years earlier had been blessed by sage and lavender. 

Thea and Shane lifted their wands and lit the tips to offer homage to the glowing spirits. Thea stared in awe as they floated past, their glowing light reflected from her blue eyes. "They're beautiful," she breathed. 

Shane kissed her cheek, "but they pale in comparison to you."

Thea blushed and squeezed his hand. They turned their attention to the jellies and watched them float by, the magic was strong in the air. 

"This will be a blessed fall," Thea smiled. Shane couldn't agree more.

=====================

Samhain arrived with a burst of colored leaves and floating jack o' lanterns, carved turnips, and candles. The apothecary had everything that any magic-user could ever need for Samhain, Shane found himself at Pierre' s with Jas the day before the festival. Jas had begged and begged for candy to hand out, even though it was a mortal tradition. Shane decided to oblige her and allowed her to pick out candy to share with Vincent. 

As Shane watched Jas browse Pierre came to stand by Shane. "She's really grown up! You've done a good job raising her," he said. 

"Well, most of the credit should go to Marnie. I wasn't exactly an upstanding figure for a while there." Said Shane, slightly ashamed. 

Pierre clapped his hand on his shoulder, "you've come a long way, Shane. You should be proud. Miss Thea has certainly been a blessing to you. Will there be a union ceremony on the first day of spring?" 

Shane blushed. "I hope so. If she'll have me."

Pierre laughed, "oh, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Shane hoped he was right. 

===========

Jas skipped next to Shane as the walked up the lane to Vincent's house. A large dragon sunned himself in the middle of the lane. The dragon was Rathger, Vincent's father's war mount. 

"Hello little ones," rasped the dragon. "Are you here to see fledgling Vincent? "

"Yes Mr. Rathger. I brought him candy!" She held up her bag for the dragon to eye. "Would you like a cinnamon drop?"

"Yess pleasse," Rathger purred happily. He stuck out his forked tongue so Jas could drop the cinnamon drop onto his tongue. He purred when the drop melted on his tongue. "So goood. Thank you." Jas giggled and patted his snout. 

"Jas! You better save candy for me!" Vincent called as he came running out the door, clutching the masks the two had made earlier for the Samhain festivities.

"I did!" Jas called and ran to Vincent.

Shane watched the two run about giggling. He smiled fondly at the pair, his heart full of love for Jas. He wondered how Jas would be as an older cousin, she could certainly deal well with Vincent who was her age. But, he wondered, how would she be with someone younger? His heart beat faster thinking about children with Thea. 

"You want fledglings, don't you? Rathger eyed Shane with a great gold eye. 

"I...uh… how'd you know what I was thinking?" Shane sputtered. 

"I sense your longing. It's in how you watch them play and how you always smell of your mate." The dragon hummed and ruffled his scales. "One day you will be a true father. Now, go back to your mate, I want to sleep."  
Shane, dismissed, walked towards Thea's farm.

==================

Shane related his experiences to Thea. He was a little perturbed that two different times his love life had been brought up. 

Thea laughed when he explained what happened. "Oh my love, it'll happen one day. They just like you and wanted to ask."

"More like they're damn nosy." Shane grumbled. 

Kissing him, Thea stroked his hair. "We will get married at the end of our courting, and I'll be proud to have children with you."

Shane shivered in pleasure. The idea of a domestic life with Thea was incredibly appealing. He grinned and kissed her. "You're amazing."

=============================

The Samhain festival was held in the square, a cage of local mine monsters was on display, the knight guild standing proudly next to the cage to show them off. Shane shuddered as he walked past the cage. He hated the shadow monsters. Thea clung to him tighter as they walked past. "I hate going into the mines."

"You go into the mines?! Why didn't you tell me?" Shane said, surprised. 

"Oh, I need the ores and crystals, and Clint is a little pricey with his wares….." She shrugged. "But I've gotten pretty good with the sword and light spells." 

Shane just blinked at her. "You're… You're amazing." He kissed her quickly. 

She giggled, "Nah, just cheap. Come on, let's do the maze before the feast starts!"

Shane followed her into the maze that the sorcerers guild had set up. Thea ran ahead of him, giggling as she dodged grasping hands and ghouls. She turned to face him as he sped walked to keep her insight. She giggled, waved at him, and turned a corner. Shane followed her, it was a dead end. She winked at him.

"You caught me."

Grinning, Shane closed the distance between them and pulled her to him. He kissed her slowly pressing her against the hedge. 

The hedge disappeared and they went tumbling into another hedge gap with a yelp. In front of them sat a golden pumpkin. "Did, did we just win the maze?" Shane asked, incredulous. In the four, almost 5 years that he had lived in Stardew Valley no one ever won the maze and found the golden pumpkin. 

"I think we did." Thea picked up the pumpkin. It glowed blue and Shane and Thea were whisked out of the maze. They landed in front of Mayor Lewis and Marnie.  
"Uh, hi," Shane said weakly, embarrassed by the stares they were getting from the town's folk, "we, uh, found this?" He held up the pumpkin to Lewis and Marnie. 

Everyone started cheering as Lewis took the pumpkin, magic glowing under his fingers as he held it. Lewis lifted the pumpkin in the air and proclaimed, "we are blessed! Let the golden pumpkin be a symbol of a bountiful fall and healthy community! Shane and Thea, be blessed!" Shane felt the magic raise the hair on his arms. 

"Now! Let us eat and celebrate the fall and all her bounties!" Lewis waved his hand and the candles on the banquet table sprang to life.

They ate, laughed, and danced late into the night. The bonfire in the center of the square roared with the offerings made, magic was heavy in the air. To add to the festivities, Jodi and Kent and Robin and Demetrius announced they were all expecting new little ones. The townsfolk roared in approval and the dancing began anew, the magic causing the flames to leap. 

Later, Shane helped a tired Thea make their way home. They walked hand in hand back to the farm. Shane drank in the night, enjoying the feel of the moonlight on his face. The tingle reminded him of the night she chose him. Thea leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. "I'm tired," she yawned.

"I'm not surprised, you danced the whole night," chuckled Shane. 

"Mmm, but it was fun!"

"I could tell." He squeezed her to his side as they walked, "I'm glad you had fun, the community loves you."

Thea giggled and squeezed him back, "not as much as I love you, though."

Shane thought his heart would burst.

==============================  
Winter came on hard and fast that year, quickly covering the valley in three feet of snow. Shane shivered as he mucked out Marnie's chicken coop. Shane did it manually instead of using his magic. He liked the work out it provided. Ever since he quit drinking he had felt stronger, and he loved it. Slowly but surely his arms and chest became firm with muscle, sure he still was softer than he had been in his glory days, but he was pleased nonetheless. Shane wiped frozen sweat from his forehead and put the pitchfork away. Making his way to Marnie's warm house he heard a shout. He looked up and saw Thea flying towards him on a broom. 

"You never struck me as a broom witch," Shane said when she landed. 

"The snow is three feet deep! There is no way I was walking and no way I'd convince Athos to go out in this snow." Shane supposed she was right, walking in the snow was terrible and he highly doubted her high strung willow stallion would dain to trudge through the snow. 

"Fair enough. I'm just glad to see you. I thought for sure you'd be snowed in all week." He kissed her forehead.  
Thea giggled and nuzzled him. "Nothing could keep me from you. Besides, I wanted to see you before I went to the mines tomorrow."

Shane groaned internally. "Thea…. You know I don't like the idea of you going alone. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh sweet love, I won't get hurt. I'm tough!" With that, she flexed her arm, but nothing could be seen through the thickness of her coat. "It's impressive, I promise." 

Shane guffawed and kissed her, ignoring the feeling of fear that sat in the back of his mind. Together they went inside. Shane made hot chocolate as Jas told Thea all about her snowball fight with Vincent. 

"He's a big cheater! He knows levitation spells! He hit me with so many snowballs! It wasn't fair!" Jas pouted. "I wish I knew spells like that. I only know how to fill water troughs and to put out fires."

"I'll teach you," said Thea, " just say f'laria and snap your fingers. Like this," she snapped her fingers and the salt shaker on the table floated up.

Jas clapped, "ooo! F'laria!" The pepper shaker rocketed off the table and flew through the air and bounced off of Shane's head. Shane let out an "oof!" and turned to give Jas the stink eye. 

"Sorry!" Jas shouted, embarrassed. 

"Maybe you should practice outside?" Ask Shane. Jas sighed.

"Okay…" she grabbed her hat and coat and left the kitchen. 

Thea let out the laughter that she had been holding back. "Oh Yoba, Shane I'm sorry I should have waited till we were outside to teach her that."

Shane rubbed the back of his head, a nice sized goose egg forming. "I've had worse." Which was true. His leg throbbed in reminder. 

Ignoring the pain he brought Thea her mug of hot chocolate. They sat in companionable silence as they sipped. Shane watched Thea, the feeling of worry about her impending trip to the mines overwhelmed him again. Thea noticed the change in his demeanor.

"Shane, I promise I'll be safe on this trip. Nothing will happen, I promise." She reached out and squeezed his hand. Shane looked up and met his girlfriend's eyes.

"I know, but I worry. I'm so scared of losing you. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. I'd probably die, to be honest." He bit his lip and looked away.

"You're stuck with me, and you know that. Don't think a trip to the mines would get you out of commitment so easily." Thea waggled her eyebrows and winked at Shane. He laughed and squeezed her hand. 

"If you insist." He leaned over the table and kissed her. 

========================

Shane stayed at Thea's house to watch the farm while she went traipsing through the mines. He fed the ever ravenous brim chickens, Athos the willow stallion, the fae cows, and iron wool sheep. He spent the afternoon reading on the couch with her overgrown cat of a familiar. The fluffy, orange Bast was curled on his feet purring when the door slammed open. Both Bast and Shane shot off the couch. 

In the doorway stood one of the mountain dwarves with Thea slung over his shoulder. 

"Thea!" Shane ran to the dwarf who was gently setting Thea on the floor. "What happened?!"

"Shadow men- fight her no good- shadow burned bad." The dwarf replied in broken English, his accent thick and rough like crunching stones. 

"Yoba! Will she be okay?" Shane asked, looking Thea over. She was burned, her clothes smoked and her hair was singed. The dwarf handed him a vial of pearly water.

"Wash in star water. Heal burns and shadow poison." Shane looked at the tiny vial in doubt.

"Will this really be enough? Hey-where'd you go?" The dwarf had disappeared. Shane decided that he wasn't going to worry about that. He lifted Thea from the floor, weak leg screaming in protest as he carried her into the bathroom. He stripped her quickly, pulling the shadow tainted clothing off of her. He hissed when he saw the full extent of her burns. They were an angry shadowy purple color and they splotched up her torso, across her breasts, her neck and up the left side of her face.

He slid her into the tub and ran the water filling the tub with cool water. The pinched expression on Thea’s face eased a little at the touch of the water. Shane uncorked the vial of star water and poured it into the tub. 

Instantly the water began to glow pearly white. Shane watched in awe as the purple seeped from her skin. Gently he took a cloth, got it wet, and began dabbing at her face, neck, and chest. Slowly her skin returned to normal. Shane sighed in relief and dabbed the sweat off her brow. Thea’s eyes flickered open.

“H-how did I end up in my tub?” She rasped.

“A dwarf brought you home. Oh, Thea, I was so worried. You had shadow burns! What happened?!” Shane caught her hand in his. 

Thea bit her lip, then sighed. “I went in too deep, looking for iridium. I need more for the spells I’m working on. I thought I could make it in and out without being noticed by the shadows. I wasn’t that lucky. They mobbed me….and then, I woke up here.” Thea rubbed her forehead, shame written across her face. “I’m sorry Shane, I didn’t mean to get hurt or scare you.”

Shane kissed her forehead, “I forgive you, I’m just glad you’re safe. I love you so much.”

Thea smiled weakly at him, “I love you too, forever.” Then, she started to cough, and to Shane's horror, she coughed up blood. He had to get her to Harvey and fast. He soon realized the storm that had been threatening to hit all day had finally arrived. There was no way that Shane would get her to Harvey. He would have to bring Harvey to her.

Shane managed to carry a now unconscious Thea to her bedroom. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "I will be back with Harvey, I promise, Just hold on okay?" Shane wiped a trickle of blood from her nose and sent a prayer to Yoba.

Shane made a beeline for Thea's Shed. He flung the door open and raced inside. Propped in the corner was Thea's broom. Shane grabbed it and mounted. He ignored the fact that it had been almost five years since the last time he flew a broom. Murmuring the flight spell, the broom slowly lifted him into the air. Instantly Shane was buffeted by the wind and almost knocked to the ground. Shane gripped with his thighs and urged the broom forward. He held on for dear life as he flew, dodging trees as he rushed to town. After 20 minutes he finally arrived at Harvey's clinc. Shane jumped off the broom and ignored the screaming pain in his leg as he ran for Harvey's door. He pounded on the door with all his might. The door flung open.

"What in Yoba's name is going on- Shane? What's wrong?" Harvey asked, shocked to see a half-frozen Shane on his doorstep.

"Thea got hurt in the mines! She was shadow burned! She's coughing up blood and bleeding from the nose! Please, Harvey, help her!" Shane's voice was desperate and cracking. Harvey darted back inside, grabbed his bag and came running back outside.

"You flew here?!" Harvey said shocked, "You know you shouldn't be flying with that leg of yours!" 

"It was either possibly break my leg or let Thea die. Now, get on the broom." Shane leaped on the broom behind Harvey and they took off. Shane fought against the wind and snow, desperate to get back to Thea. 

Shane landed the broom at the farm and rushed Harvey inside. They found Thea where he had left her, in bed and unconsious. She was still bleeding from the nose and corner of her mouth, but at least it was a trickle. Bast sat on the bed, watching over her mistress. She jumped down when Harvey rushed forward. Harvey pulled out his wand and waved it over Thea, chanting in the old language. Thea glowed purple, then blue, then a pure light. Harvey dug through his bag and pulled out two vials. He force-fed each one to Thea. 

"This is the worst shadow poisoning I have ever seen, but luckily you got me here in time, it was in her lungs, which is why the potion you told me on the way here that the dwarf gave her didn't work. She will sleep for a few days, but I fed her pure moonlight and starlight essence. She should be right as rain in a week or two. Keep an eye on her, and don't let her do anything strenuous." Harvey monitored Thea the rest of the night. In the morning when the storm let up, Shane flew him back to the clinic.

"Thank you, Harvey, for saving her." Shane shook Harvey's hand. 

"You're a good man Shane, and Thea is a great woman. It was the least I could do. Now, for payment, just get married, okay?" Harvey laughed at Shane's facial expression and returned to his clinic. 

Shane cared for Thea and her farm for the next two weeks. Thea had woken up groggy and confused after sleeping for three days. Shane had spoon-fed her soup and told her stories about his Gridball days while he sat with her. At night he held her through the nightmares and comforted her when she woke up screaming about shadow men and their burning touch. Harvey was right, and Thea did improve quickly. At the end of the two weeks, she could feed the chickens again and walk around her farm. Shane considered that a victory. He knew by spring she would be her independent self again. 

=============================================================

A few weeks before the winter season ended Shane was in a panic. He needed to get Thea a gift to propose to her and he had no idea what to do. He could do rings, but that was a mortal custom, he could do flowers but Thea could grow them 10 times better than any he could get his hands on. Finally, he conceded defeat and went to Marnie for guidance. 

Marnie was in the barn looking over a griffin kit who had hatched the day before. She stroked the tiny creature and measured its wingspan. She looked up from the book where she was jotting the measurements down. 

“Shane! I wasn’t expecting to see you today!” She grinned at him and handed him the kit. Instantly the kit tried to climb his shoulder. Shane wrestled to keep the kit in place. 

“Well, -hey don’t bite- I wanted to ask you for advice. I’m going to marry Thea, but I don’t know what to get her for the betrothal gift. Do you have any ideas?” Shane asked as he pulled the griffin kit off his shoulder again.

“Well, well, well. Lewis owes me money. I knew you two would get hitched after a year bonded. Lewis thought for sure it’d be two…. Well, you can do what your father did for your mother, you can get a mermaid pendant.” Marnie looked thoughtful. “All you have to do is trade with A’quaita at the beach. She’ll want some vegetables since they don’t grow them in the sea.”

“That’s it? Vegetables? No quest? Nothing dangerous?” Shane asked incredulously. 

Marnie guffawed. “No Shane, this isn’t some mortal’s fantasy story. A’quaita just wants some potatoes and kale.”

=====================================================

Shane stood on the beach with the vegetables wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. He scanned the shoreline looking for the mermaids. Soon he saw a head breach the surface of the ocean. He walked towards the figure slowly rising from the water.

The mermaid was green-skinned with orange hair. Her body was covered in scales, and she had sharp teeth that glittered when she smiled. “Hellooo Sshane. Marnie sssaid you wanted a pendant sssset for your love?”

“Yes, I plan on proposing to her.” Shane smiled and held out the package to A’qaita. “I brought the vegetables as agreed.”

A’quaita smiled her deadly grin and held out two pendants to Shane. “May your union be blesssed. You will never losssse each other asssss long assssss you wear thessse.”

Shane thanked the mermaid and watched her swim back to see with the vegetables in tow. 

===========================================

Shane jumped to his feet when Thea came in from feeding the animals. She looked at him in surprise. “Are you okay?”

Shane bit his lip and shoved his nerves to the back of his mind. “Thea, I know we’ve talked about getting married and having kids before, but I want to make it official. Marry me? Please?” He held the pendant out to her. 

Thea squealed and tackled him. “Of course I will marry you! How could you think I wouldn’t?! I love you!” She took the pendant and slid the chain over her head. “I’ll always be yours.”

Shane kissed her like it was the first time he had ever kissed anyone. It was deep and passionate, and he held onto Thea like a drowning man clinging to a life ring. He was going to marry her and he was ecstatic. 

“I’ll plan everything for the first day of spring! I don’t want you to worry about anything," Shane told her.

============================================

His wedding day came faster than he ever thought it could. It had been a long two weeks of planning, but he was ready. Mayor Lewis would officiate the ceremony in the town square, Gus would cater, and Marnie would make sure that Thea was ready to go.

Shane adjusted his bow tie, straightened the pendant, and tried not to rub at the paint on his face. He was marked as a wand proficient animal mage, but he had a new marking on his face, the silver line that ran from his hairline, between his eyes, down his nose, and over his top lip, marking him as a bonded man. Mayor Lewis stood next to him.

“Nervous?”

“Oh I am for sure.” Shane replied, his whole body thrumming in anticipation. He never thought this day would come, the day that he would be married to someone he loved more than life itself. 

“Don’t be, she loves you. Everyone can see that. I’m so proud of you Shane.” Mayor Lewis clasped his shoulder.

Before Shane could reply, Sebastian started playing his cello and Jas had started her way up the aisle, dressed in a dark green dress, throwing flower petals. Thea soon followed. Shane felt the whole world shrink down just to her as he watched her walk up the aisle. Her dress was cream lace and it flowed around her, making her look ethereal. He curls were crowned with lavender, Queen Anne's lace, ivy, and small sunflowers. She was Persephone among the flowers. Thea locked eyes with him and smiled. Her face was painted with a green crescent moon on her forehead, marking her as a green witch, the same chin stripe Shane had for wand proficiency, and a horizontal silver stripe across her nose marked her as a bonded woman. She was the most beautiful creature Shane had ever seen. 

Thea joined Shane at the altar in front of Mayor Lewis. They clasped hands and turned towards Mayor Lewis.  
Mayor Lewis pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it over their clasped hands. “Today you stand before me as a man and woman, intent on becoming one. Please, recite your vows.” 

Shane turned to Thea and spoke the binding vows, “You are the star of each night, You are the brightness of every morning, You are the story of each guest, You are the report of every land. No evil shall befall you, on hill nor bank, In field or valley, on mountain or in glen. Neither above, nor below, neither in sea, Nor on shore, in skies above, Nor in the depths. You are the kernel of my heart, You are the face of my sun, You are the harp of my music, You are the crown of my company. To you I give my soul, My body, My blood, My Love. I will be yours till the sun rises in the West and sets in the East. To you I bind myself.” 

Thea repeated the vows back to Shane, her voice quivering with happiness, “You are the star of each night, You are the brightness of every morning, You are the story of each guest, You are the report of every land. No evil shall befall you, on hill nor bank, In field or valley, on mountain or in glen. Neither above, nor below, neither in sea, Nor on shore, in skies above, Nor in the depths. You are the kernel of my heart, You are the face of my sun, You are the harp of my music, You are the crown of my company. To you I give my soul, My body, My blood, My Love. I will be yours till the sun rises in the West and sets in the East. To you I bind myself.” 

From the tip of Mayor Lewis’s wand sprang forth a gold ribbon that bound their left hands together. “In the eyes of Yoba and all minor gods and goddesses, I declare you bonded for life, till death do you part. Stardew Valley, please, welcome Shane and Thea Waterford!”

The townspeople cried out their blessing, “May the raindrops fall lightly on your brow, May the soft winds freshen your spirit. May the sunshine brighten your heart, May the burdens of the day rest lightly upon you. And may Yoba enfold you in the mantle of His love.”  
Shane and Thea kissed before the community, and wild cheers went up to the sky.

The celebration went late into the night. Thea and Shane were toasted, given gifts, and cheered into kissing multiple times. When they danced their first dance together, Shane couldn't hold back his tears. Thea had cried right along with him.

Soon the guests began to leave, most of them stumbling home drunk. 

Marine brought Jas to say goodbye. It had been decided by Jas that she would stay with Marnie and not Shane as "Uncle Shane and Thea will be kissing all the time! That's gross."

This by no means meant that Shane would not be involved in Jas's life. Shane planned on being the best father figure he could to Jas, but he understood why she would want to stay with Aunt Marnie. Jas was comfortable there, she had a big room and lots of toys, and besides, she was right, Thea and Shane would be kissing all the time.

====================Two Years Later===================

Thea had been sick for weeks and Shane had started to worry about his wife. She would vomit her food up, gag at strong smells, and genuinely felt terrible. She spent more time running to the bathroom to vomit then she did working around the farm. Shane finally convinced her to go see Harvey after a particularly bad day of vomiting. He had found her curled around the toilet, dry heaving.

"Thea! This has to stop, I'm worried about you. Please, see Harvey about this."

“Fine I’ll go,” Thea gagged into the toilet, “see Harvey.” Shane sat with her in the bathroom and wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. 

"Thank you from keeping me from worrying." Shane kissed her forehead. Thea went that afternoon to see Harvey.

Later that afternoon Thea came back from her appointment at a run. “Shane! Shane!”

Shane ran from the chicken coop where he had been tending to the newest hatchlings with Jas. “What is it Thea?!” 

“I’m pregnant!”

“What?!” Shane’s jaw dropped. They had been trying since their wedding two years ago to conceive. “Are you sure?”

“100%! We’re gonna have a baby!” Thea danced in place. Jas screeched with joy, her banshee powers coming through strong. Once his ears stopped ringing he ran to Thea and spun her in his arms. A baby! He was going to be a father! Shane started to cry from joy and Thea kissed his tears away. 

That night Shane held Thea while they stood in the shower. He stood behind her, hands splayed across her womb while he whispered words of love to her. 

The months passed slowly and Shane watched Thea's body change with awe. Her belly grew round and heavy, her breasts swelled. Shane couldn't keep his hand off her.

He stroked her belly, kissed it, and cried for joy when he felt his child kick for the first time. Shane was so in love with his unborn child. He had no idea his heart had room for so much love. He thought it had been full of love for Thea and Jas, but he was wrong. 

===============================================

Thea went into labor on a warm spring day. The women from the village all crowded into their house and kicked Shane out. He paced the porch, waiting. He could hear Thea scream and it tore his heart apart. He wanted to be there, but it was a tradition that the men wait outside. He continued to pace and watched Kent and Demetrius play with their young toddlers next to the river. Shane couldn't wait for the days he could do that with his child.

Finally, Emily came to the door after what seemed like an eternity.

“Come meet your son, Shane."

Son. She had said son. Shane moved as fast as he could to their bedroom, following the sound of a crying baby. He burst into the room and stopped just inside. He locked eyes with Thea. She looked tired, wane, and absolutely stunning. She held the squalling baby to her bare breast. She smiled at Shane. “Come meet your son.” 

Shane sat on the edge of the bed and peered over Thea’s shoulder at the baby. Shane’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down at his son. He had ten perfect fingers, ten perfect toes, and a shock of red curly hair. He was beautiful.

Thea placed the baby in his arms. “Father names son.” Shane looked down at the little baby, his heart full. 

“Cormac, his name is Cormac.” Shane pressed his lips to his son’s forehead and began to sob from joy. He looked down at the little baby in his arms and felt nothing but pure love. He watched Cormac's face relax and the baby blinked his eyes open. Cormac had his mother's eyes. Shane grinned and wiped his eyes and kissed Cormac again. Sniffing he looked up and called Jas over, “meet your cousin.”

Jas sat on the bed with Thea and Shane, looking at Cormac with awe on her face. “Hello Cormac,” she whispered. 

=======================================

Shane rocked Cormac that night as Thea slept. He hummed softly and watched his son sleep. He never thought that he would feel so fulfilled in life. 

Once he was going to be the greatest Gridball player the magical world had ever known. Now, he was a father and a husband and he had never been happier. For a long time, he thought he had been a waste of space, a washed-up loser. But Thea had given him the greatest gifts. She gave him support, love, and a family. Shane knew his future would be bright.


End file.
